Motor City (Location)
Motor City is a fictional location in Motor City Online based upon Detroit, Michigan and the surrounding countryside. It features several districts encompassing city streets, rural back roads, parks, industrial complexes, and race tracks. Bel Air Isle Bel Air Island is an island district within Motor City, found to the south of the region. The island features an enclosed race track passing the Parkway Island amusement park, marinas, and small towns. The Bel Air Grand Prix is the only course that takes place on the island. MCOBelAirGrandPrixRouteIcon.jpg|Bel Air Grand Prix Bonneville Bonneville is the downtown district of Motor City, found to the north-east of the region. It is comprised of city streets, narrow alleyways, and tight turns. The district is named in reference to the Bonneville Speedway found on the Bonneville Salt Flats near Wendover, Utah. Metro Garage, Metro Strip, and Roadkill Run take place within this district. MCOMetroGarageRouteIcon.jpg|Metro Garage MCOMetroStripRouteIcon.jpg|Metro Strip MCORoadkillRunRouteIcon.jpg|Roadkill Run Continental Parkway Continental Parkway is an industrial complex found in the centre of Motor City. It is comprised of various warehouses, a smelting foundry, a scrapyard, shipping docks, and complex industrial roads. Industrial Flats, The Foundry, The Loading Docks, and The Scrap Yard take place within this district. MCOIndustrialFlatsRouteIcon.jpg|Industrial Flats MCOTheFoundaryRouteIcon.jpg|The Foundry MCOTheLoadingDocksRouteIcon.jpg|The Loading Docks MCOTheScrapYardRouteIcon.jpg|The Scrap Yard Fairlane Square Fairlane Square is a district near the centre of the Motor City region. It comprises of city roads passing modern skyscrapers, old red brick warehouses, highway overpasses, an airport terminal, a runway, and tunnels. Motor City Classic is the only course that takes place in the district. MCOMotorCityClassicRouteIcon.jpg|Motor City Classic Gastown Gastown is rundown city district found within the centre of the Motor City region. The area is riddled with dulled brick buildings, a prison, barbed wire, tall walls, a dry reservoir, factory buildings, and tight alleyway shortcuts. Gastown, Redlight District, The Spillway, and Thunderbird Alley take place within this district. MCOGastownRouteIcon.jpg|Gastown MCORedlightDistrictRouteIcon.jpg|Redlight District MCOTheSpillwayRouteIcon.jpg|The Spillway MCOThunderbirdAlleyRouteIcon.jpg|Thunderbird Alley Gearborne Racing Complex Gearborne and the Racing Complex appear to the west of the Motor City region. The district is made up of several closed course routes featuring both tarmac and dirt configurations. The district references to the General Motors Proving Grounds near Detroit, Michigan. Gearborne B-Oval, Gearborne Tri-Oval, Motor City Drag Strip, and Proving Grounds take place within this district. MCOGearbornBOvalRouteIcon.jpg|Gearborne B-Oval MCOGearbornTriOvalRouteIcon.jpg|Gearborne Tri-Oval MCOMotorCityDragStripIcon.jpg|Motor City Drag Strip MCOProvingGroundsRouteIcon.jpg|Proving Grounds Goose Pointe Goose Pointe is a waterfront district located in the south-east region of Motor City. The area features older red brick buildings mixed with skyscrapers, a busy freight shipping dock, various highway intersections, and a cantilevered truss bridge crossing the nearby river. The Goose Point Grand Prix is the only course featured in the area. MCOGoosePointGrandPrixRouteIcon.jpg|Goose Point Grand Prix Traylor Heights Traylor Heights is a countryside district found to the west of the Motor City region. The district featured many dirt roads as well as Skoggit County Road, Hickey's Drive-In Theatre, Sanders Park Golf Course, and a tornado. Dead Man's Run, East Side Drag Strip, Fairgrounds Big-O, Hickey's Ridge, Skoggit County Road, Tornado Flats, and Westbrook take place within this district. MCODeadMansRunRouteIcon.jpg|Dead Man's Run MCOEastSideDragStripIcon.jpg|East Side Drag Strip MCOFairgroundsBigORoute.jpg|Fairgrounds Big-O MCOHickeysRidgeRouteIcon.jpg|Hickey's Ridge MCOSkoggitCountyRoadRouteIcon.jpg|Skoggit County Road MCOTornadoFlatsRouteIcon.jpg|Tornado Flats MCOWestbrookRouteIcon.jpg|Westbrook Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Motor City Online